1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising, preferably in a physiologically acceptable medium, an oily phase dispersed in an aqueous phase, fibers, spherical particles and platelets, and to the use of the composition, preferably to care for, treat and/or make up keratin materials such as body or facial skin, the hair, the eyelashes and/or the lips.
2. Discussion of the Background
Document JP 07-196 440 discloses cosmetic compositions containing short polyamide fibers, the compositions allegedly having a velvety feel and good cosmetic staying power. However, the incorporation of the fibers, and in particular of these polyamide fibers, into dispersions comprising an oily phase dispersed in an aqueous phase, and in particular into oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions that are dispersions stabilized with emulsifiers, poses problems when applying the composition to keratin materials such as the skin, and especially when there is a large amount of fibers. Specifically, the fibers, especially when they are in a relatively large amount, have a tendency to aggregate in O/W emulsions containing them. Moreover, these emulsions containing fibers have a tendency to “pill” on the skin, that is to say to be applied in packets appearing as small balls on the skin.